Drug delivery to target tissues can be just as important as the drug being delivered. Several clinically approved nanocarriers have been developed to enhance the biodistribution and efficacy of certain drugs. However, such delivery is hampered by physiological barriers and release kinetics so that biodistribution and bioavailability are almost inevitably sub-optimal. Presently, the most viable approaches for externally triggered cargo release from nanocarriers comprise systems that release their contents when the surrounding temperatures are raised by a few degrees above body temperature by direct or indirect heating. However, such mechanisms are not readily amenable to trigger-side release modulation and the narrow thermal operating window precludes high carrier stability at physiological temperatures.